


bees?

by KIBITZER



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Glynda And Cinder Relax After What Was Undoubtedly A Hella Sick Fight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, is this romance?, kibitzer's bizarre niche aesthetic, maiden!cinder, this is all i do when lionsenpai isnt keeping me in line tbh i just write bizarre scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIBITZER/pseuds/KIBITZER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda took her glasses off and inspected the broken lenses. Her lip curled. “That would be fucked up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bees?

The sun bled into the mountain range drop by drop, and Glynda didn’t quite have a grasp on how long it had been. She saw fractions of sunsets, split by the jagged cracks in her glasses, and as the chill of evening rose to pull at her, she estimated it must have been hours since she left Beacon.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she said, not without humor, and tucked her hair back into place behind her ear.

The scorched forest around her seemed to quiver in tune with Cinder’s hoarse laughter. “It was a good fight.”

“I can’t keep letting you off the hook,” Glynda said, glancing back. Cinder sat perched on a tree branch, bunched up like a content cat, claiming her burnt throne after a fight well done. “Ozpin already knows something’s wrong with this.”

“Are you implying you could kill me?” Black nails tapped across blacker wood.

Glynda shrugged, returning to face the sun, planting her hands in the grass and leaning back on her arms.

Taking her cue, Cinder remained silent for a long time. The smell of fire and soot still remained, bringing so much more reality to the burns and scrapes that throbbed along Glynda’s arms with every heartbeat. It was always like this. Always a stalemate.

She heard Cinder shifting, her movements upsetting what few leaves remained on the tree. When the rustling subsided, she spoke: “Imagine if bees didn’t die when they lost their stingers.” She paused. “And they just grew new, sharper stingers.”

Glynda took her glasses off and inspected the broken lenses. Her lip curled. “That would be fucked up.”

The sunset itself, blurry without her spectacles, seemed to quiver in the distance as Cinder laughed again. Glynda put the glasses back on and turned around, crossing her legs. “Is this what you think about when you’re not out and about killing people for personal gain?”

“A Maiden needs hobbies, Glyn. Besides, Mercury was the one who thought of that.”

She snorted. “You’re lucky you’re better company than James and Qrow.”

“You flatter me.” The words were dripping with sarcasm, but the traces of a smirk on Cinder’s face were genuine amusement.

“Maybe someday I’ll flatter you enough to end these ridiculous stalemates.”

“Oh, please.” Cinder slid off her perch like water, landing like coiled steel in the scorched grass. When she passed Glynda, she paused, reaching down and slipping a hand under her chin. Lifting Glynda’s head up, she purred: “I know how to take a compliment, Glynda.”

All she received were raised eyebrows, a threatening promise to take her up on the challenge. Cinder released her grip, brushed imaginary dirt from her dress, and stepped away. “Don’t even try it, huntress.”

Glynda pursed her lips. “Too bad. I don’t make promises to Maidens.”


End file.
